Heroína de la mala suerte
by Aurea Winter
Summary: [Flinx. No AU]. Serie de relatos cortos sobre Jinx. Su vida, su trabajo como heroína y su relación con Kid Flash • TERCER RELATO: Titanes Sur, pt 2. "No quieres protegernos. En realidad, solo estás asustada de formar un equipo" "¡¿Y qué rayos sugieres que haga, Raven!" Silencio "Elige bien, Jinx".
1. Cambio de look

¡Hola, hola! Soy Áurea y este es mi primer fic en el fandom, ¡espero que les guste!

 **Disclaimer** : Los Teen Titans no son de mi pertenencia (tristemente)...

* * *

Heroína de la mala suerte.  
 **Cambio de look**.

* * *

Jinx quería que su cambio fuera evidente. No solamente había cambiado de bando, no era tan simple; toda su forma de pensar y ver el mundo había cambiado. Su forma de afrontar los problemas, de ir por la vida... inclusive de ver a la gente.

Jinx quería que su cambio fuera evidente y, si quería que la gente entendiera que había cambiado por dentro, entonces tenía que cambiar por fuera.

.

A HotSpot no podía darle más igual.

Que no lo malentendieran, Jinx le agradaba mucho. Su humor filoso y actitud desafiante eran algo que despertaba respeto y admiración en quien observara y, además, era una excelente Titán.

Tampoco es que la conociera mucho, las pocas pláticas que habían tenido fueron gracias a Argent, amiga en común, y en reuniones de titanes.

Aún así, tenía que admitir que ese detalle la hacía ver un poco más guapa.

.

Argent creía que ese cambio de look le sentaba genial. Generalmente no era muy fan de _eso_ , pero a Jinx no le quedaba nada mal. Resaltaba la forma afilada de su rostro y claramente reflejaba su personalidad fuerte y rebelde. Además, el hecho de que su mejor amiga luciera un poco más parecida a ella, la ponía sencillamente feliz.

E incluso si no le hubiese gustado ¿qué importa? ¿Qué importaba si Jinx tenía la aprobación de ella? ¿O de su jefe directo, Robin? ¿O inclusive de su novio, Wally (cosa que sí la tenía inquieta, cabía decir)?

Mientras a la hechicera le gustara, ¿al mundo qué le importaba?

.

Cyborg tenía mucha curiosidad.

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Jinx quisiera hacer algo así, pensaba que estaba demasiado cómoda como estaba antes. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era tan cierto lo de su comodidad, porque se había cambiado de bando.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, un cambio de bando ameritaba un cambio de look, ¿no?

.

Starfire estaba feliz.

Esas _cosas de chicas_ le encantaban. Y estaba aún más feliz de que Jinx le hubiese pedido su opinión. Entendía que esto de los cambios de look para marcar fines e inicios de etapas era algo muy terrícola y le gustaba formar parte de actividades así, rituales que le permitieran sentirse más integrada.

Star estaba impaciente por ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Especialmente de Wally.

.

Robin se encontraba ciertamente indiferente.

No era amigo de Jinx, simplemente la consideraba una buena compañera y, mientras sus acciones no comprometieran su rendimiento como titán, era libre de hacer de su vida lo que quisiera.

.

Raven le tenía cierto afecto a Jinx, no podía negarlo, pero no entendía esa fijación por el cambio de look.

El cambio era y siempre tendría que ser interior y se notaba solo, pensaba ella.

Como fuera, tampoco es que se tratase mucho de su asunto.

.

Wally no tenía palabras.

Cuando Jinx salió del baño, con su nueva apariencia, toda duda o queja que pudo haber tenido, desapareció.

Jinx era guapísima, al menos para él, pero nunca se la hubiera imaginado con el cabello corto. Por encima de los hombros y esponjado con ligeras ondulaciones, como era su cabello natural, se veía bien. _Muy_ bien.

—Jinx, te ves...

—Ridícula, lo sé. Me arrepentí en cuanto le di el primer tijeretazo —contestó ella, bajando la vista.

—No, no es eso. Te ves...

—¡Guapísima! —Argent se abrió paso y fue directo a abrazar a su amiga—. Jinx, de haber sabido que cortabas así el cabello, dejaba de pagar peluquero hace meses —bromeó.

—Uh... gracias.

HotSpot solamente levantó un poco la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, para dedicarle un fugaz vistazo.

—No está mal. —No podía esperarse más de él.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con los dos héroes, pero a Jinx, sinceramente, no podría importarle menos su opinión. La única que quería escuchar era la de su novio. Sabía que él no había estado muy convencido respecto a su corte de cabello, porque a él, como le había dicho, le encantaba su cabello, pero aún así no le dijo nada cuando tomó la decisión final.

Volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Yo... tú... es... —se rascó la parte trasera del cuello.

—Dice que luces bien —tradujo Robin. Se giró hacia él—. No puedo creer que veas a la muerte a los ojos casi diario, y no seas capaz de hablar con tu novia —se mofó, lo que causó que el chico reaccionara.

Se acercó y tomo a la hechicera de la mano.

—Te ves hermosa, Jinxie, como siempre.

Eso era todo lo que ella quería escuchar.

* * *

Y bueno, eso es.

Serán una serie de relatos cortos, que pueden tener conexión o no, explorando la vida de Jinx con los titanes, su vida con Wally (Kid Flash), su pasado y demás. Espero que sean de su agrado.

Aquí el fanart que hice para esta historia: h,t,t,p : / / evelapelirroja. deviant art. c,o,m / art / Jinx - Shor - Hair - 01-591096573 (quítenle las comas y los espacios para acceder) :P


	2. Titanes Sur, parte 1

¿Qué tal? ¡He regresado por más! Y espero que ustedes también :P

Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la idea. Espero pronto seguir actualizando :)

 **Respuestas de Reviews** :

\- lucia: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste :) Y entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Hace más bien poco que he entrado al fandom, pero el Flinx es mi pareja favorita de los Teen Titans y en español hay _muuuuuy_ pocas historias de ellos, así que intentaré que el fandom crezca un poco con mi aportación. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Ya he contestado aquellos que fueron dejados con cuenta, por PM ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Los Teen Titans no son de mi pertenencia (tristemente)...

* * *

Heroína de la mala suerte.  
 **Titanes Sur. Parte 1.**

* * *

La cantidad de Titanes honorarios había crecido considerablemente en los últimos meses, después de que derrotasen a la Hermandad del Mal. Ciertamente antes del ataque ya eran, bueno, _bastantitos_ , pero después de eso, una gran cantidad de meta-humanos, mutantes, aliens, clones y humanos con destacadas habilidades en combate comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del globo. Tanto así que las fuerzas de los titanes se habían dividido en dos equipos principales: aquellos que combatían en crimen y aquellos que se dedicaban a localizar posibles aliados o, en última instancia, enemigos. Debido al gran éxito de la segunda en encontrar posibles amigos, ahora tenían que hacer algo.

—Como sabrán, el objetivo de esta reunión es deliberar cómo procederemos ahora que hemos visto este significativo aumento en el número de individuos de nuestras filas —habló Robin.

Como era evidente que no todos los Titanes cabrían en una sola torre, las dos torres se habían habilitado para recibir al mayor número de huéspedes. La Patrulla Condenada había prestado sus instalaciones también y Jinx consiguió, con ayuda de Bumblebee y Cyborg, despejar una vieja instalación de la Academia H.I.V.E de la que podría disponer otro grupo de Titanes, durante la ciber-reunión.

Cada uno de los Titanes originales estaba en una ubicación (Robin y Starfire en la Torre principal, Raven en la Torre de los Titanes Este, Cyborg en la vieja instalación de H.I.V.E y Chico Bestia en la de la Patrulla Condenada) junto con todos los demás que cabían ahí.

Jinx estaba como refuerzo de Cyborg, pues ella conocía de pies a cabeza aquella instalación. Kid Flash, por supuesto, se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—Continuar esparcidos por el globo es una excelente estrategia para cubrir terreno pues, como sabemos, el crimen no se concentra en un solo punto del mundo —varias cabezas asintieron ante el comentario del Chico Maravilla—. Sin embargo, continuar trabajando solos puede ser contraproducente, pues así estamos más vulnerables.

—El tiempo de respuesta de los comunicadores ha sido optimizado y, con más de un velocista entre nuestras filas —Kid Flash y Más y Menos se sonrieron a través de las pantallas— podemos estar en las escenas donde se necesite ayuda de manera más rápida...

—...pero, estando solos, tal vez no lo _suficientemente_ rápido —las cuatro salas se quedaron en silencio ante la afirmación de Starfire.

Robin carraspeó.

—Es por ello que hemos decidido formar más equipos. —Como era de esperarse, varios suspiros de sorpresa y comentarios cortaron de repente la solemnidad y el silencio de la junta.

Generar equipos significaba convivir con otros Titanes permanentemente y no precisamente todos se llevaban bien entre ellos. Además, había algunos que preferían continuar trabajando solos, como cierta chica de ojos gatunos que, por su parte, pensaba que no encajaría bien en ningún equipo.

De todos los Titanes, al único al que ciertamente podía llamar su amigo era Kid Flash. Cierto, se llevaba relativamente bien con Raven después de descubrir ciertas similitudes en sus poderes (lo que sería un excelente relato para otra ocasión, cabe decir) y con Argent y Jericho, pero no podía llamarlos _amigos_. Solo eran buenos conocidos, con _conductas_ amigables (lo cual era completamente diferente).

No dudaba que los Titanes apreciaran su presencia, pues había probado ser un miembro útil al equipo, pero de ello a que estuvieran dispuestos a convivir bajo el mismo techo que (y con) ella había un largo trecho por recorrer. ¡Con ella! ¡Con la mala suerte hecha persona! ¿Qué aseguraba que en un descontrol de sus poderes no les tiraría la Torre encima por accidente? Por algo ella vivía sola en una pequeña casa de un solo piso, a las afueras de Jump City. ¡Ese tipo de cosas le pasaban tan seguido en su cuartel de H.I.V.E Five! Y eso que habían desarrollado mecanismos anti-mala suerte...

Su cara de pánico debió ser épica, pues en cuanto Raven la vio, alzó una ceja en su dirección. Jinx, para no dejarse en evidencia, alejó su rostro de la pantalla.

—Conocemos las opiniones de muchos al respecto —continuó Robin y el ruido cesó— y queremos que quede claro que no es obligatorio. Los equipos se formarán con aquellos que estén dispuestos a ello y, quienes no, podrán continuar solos. Sin embargo, se precisará conocer su ubicación por cuestiones de seguridad, aunque puedo asegurarles que no serán molestados.

Jinx suspiró aliviada y Kid Flash le dedicó una sospechosa mirada.

—Mandaremos las listas de cómo consideramos que pueden conformarse los equipos —continuó Raven— y aquellos que deseen continuar solos o realizar algún cambio, tienen una semana para notificarnos antes de que se tomen decisiones finales y comience la construcción de las nuevas torres.

Acto seguido, los comunicadores de todos comenzaron a vibrar.

—En una semana repetiremos esta reunión —concluyó Robin—. Hasta nuevo aviso, Titanes.

Jinx se estiró en su silla y puso los ojos en blanco ante la rapidez con la que Kid Flash tomó su comunicador para revisar. _Dios, qué infantil_.

—¿No vas a ver el tuyo, Jinxie?

—Nah, yo estoy mejor yo sola. ¡Y no me digas Jinxie!

Él levantó abruptamente la mirada de su comunicador y la dirigió, mortalmente serio, hacia la hechicera.

—¿Sola? —Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tono de su voz.

—Pues sí, sola —contestó—. Si puedo amarrarme las agujetas, puedo cuidarme de villanos.

Él... ¿bufó? _¿Bufó?_ ¿Le _bufó_ a _ella_?

Se enojó.

—¿Cuál es tu problema si quiero continuar sola, rapidín? —El mote lo hizo enojar a él también, pero respiró hondo para calmarse.

¿Una de las cosas que tenían en común? Temperamentos extremadamente volátiles.

¿Una cosa que no? Bueno, el nulo autocontrol de ella.

—Motivos. —Jinx hirvió. ¿Él le estaba demandando motivos?—. Quiero saber por qué quieres continuar sola y sin refuerzos. Tú que, de entre todos, eres un objetivo importante para la comunidad de villanos, porque...

—¿Porque qué? ¿Que los traicioné?

—Porque eres quien más información tiene sobre ellos —el look herido de Kid Flash suavizó un poco la expresión de Jinx—. Jamás me referiría a ti como una traidora. Pensé que lo sabías —ella no dijo nada, pero bajó la mirada—. Tenerte de nuestro lado nos ha dado una enorme ventaja sobre ellos, especialmente sobre los entrenados en la Academia H.I.V.E. Sabes sus estrategias, sus patrones y su lógica mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Jinx no era buena disculpándose y Kid Flash lo sabía, así como sabía que el hecho de que no lo estuviera mirando significaba que estaba arrepentida. Él suspiró y cuando ella subió la mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Yo... tengo mis motivos.

—Y no lo dudo, pero me gustaría saberlos. Tú conoces mis motivos por los que quiero que estés en un equipo... —pareció dudar antes de soltar la siguiente parte de la oración—... me incluya a mí o no. —Al no recibir respuesta, continuó—. Por lo menos prométeme que lo pensarás —pidió él.

Jinx suspiró.

—Te lo prometo —intentó sonreírle, pero lo que salió fue más una mueca que a él, le causó una pequeña risa—. Ahora, si no te molesta, me voy a mi- —en un flash, por irónico que eso sonara, se encontraba frente a su...— casa.

—Servido, madmoiselle.

Mientras Kid Flash la bajaba del modo nupcial en que la había cargado, ella se apoyó de su hombro para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba segura que jamás lograría acostumbrarse a _eso_ , pero al menos esperaba en el futuro no marearse tanto.

—¡Avísame antes! Viajar a la velocidad de la luz es aterrador.

—Pero Jinxie, ¡ni siquiera rompimos la barrera del sonido! Aunque si quieres, podríamos...

—No.

Él rió y ella le sacó la lengua, mientras abría la puerta.

—Nos vemos en una semana.

—Hasta dentro de una semana —ella terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Aventó el comunicador sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en su pequeño puff negro, relajando todo el cuerpo. Ella y un equipo... No había estado en un equipo, convivido con un equipo, desde H.I.V.E Five. Sí, era una Titán honoraria, pero eso quería decir que tenía una vida además de ser una de ellos. Su propia casa, su propia identidad de civil, su propio espacio. Ser una Titán a tiempo completo implicaba ser solamente Jinx, la súper-heroína y nada más.

No negaba que lo que Kid Flash le dijo fuese cierto. Después de todo, ella sí era un blanco importante para la comunidad de villanos y había sido atacada varias veces: en su antigua casa (lo que la había orillado a mudarse), con los Titanes, haciendo las compras e inclusive una vez había sido atacada como civil, en un bar de poesía y Kid Flash había aparecido mágicamente para ayudarla; ahí fue cuando él se enteró de su identidad de civil (otra excelente historia, para otra excelente ocasión) y estar en un equipo pondría a los miembros del equipo en el mismo riesgo que ella. Los Titanes sabían de algunas veces que había sido atacada, pero no de todas. De hecho, decir que sabían de un tercio de esas veces era decir mucho. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería preocuparlos y además, porque no eran sus asuntos.

Que los H.I.V.E Five se la tuvieran jurada por traición y todo el tiempo la cazaran, como una vendetta personal, no era asunto de ellos. Pero ciertamente ella podía protegerlos de esa exposición al combate. Y lo haría, así como los protegería de la mala suerte que la perseguía a todas partes.

A pesar de eso, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Volteó a ver el comunicador y se mordió el labio.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_. Pensó.

Negó y alejó la vista del objeto.

 _Pero el gato murió sabiendo_. Contestó otra vocecita en su interior.

¡Bah! De todas formas, ya había tomado su decisión, ¿no? Lo que dijera la lista no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Se levantó y fue a abrir el comunicador.

 _Agrupación: Titanes Sur._

 _Ubicación: Millennium City, Texas._

 _Territorio de acción: Expandido._ _Facilidad y rapidez de respuesta en territorio expandido por miembro velocista_ (en este punto, los ojos de Jinx se abrieron en shock, pero continuó leyendo) _. Zona sur de los Estados Unidos y México._

 _Miembros sugeridos:_

 _Jinx._

 _Argent._

 _HotSpot._

 _Kid Flash._

 _Jericho._

—¡Vaya! Pues el equipo no está mal —pensó en voz alta. No era nadie con quien se llevara mal y, aunque no lo admitiría, el hecho de que le hubiese tocado en el mismo equipo que a Kid Flash la hacía bastante feliz. _¡¿Pero qué estás pensando, Jinx?! Tú ya tomaste tu decisión_.

Asintió para sus adentros.

El hecho de que ella estuviera en ese equipo, ponía en un riesgo enorme a todos sus miembros. Y le tenía la suficiente buena fe a todos sus integrantes como para no desearles ningún mal. Tal vez si el odioso de Speedy hubiera estado en el equipo, lo reconsideraría. Causarle mala suerte a él sería divertido.

Pero no a ninguno de ellos.

Cerró el comunicador y lo apartó de su vista.

En una semana, su respuesta seguiría siendo no.

* * *

Aquí está~

Muchas gracias a los primeros cuatro reviews que tiene la historia, de lucia, Yin-princesa-del-olvido, Sonye-San y MrRayney. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste.

Sobre lo que mencioné de ella y Raven descubriendo lo de sus poderes y de Kid Flash descubriendo su identidad secreta serán historias que, espero, verán la luz del día alguna vez. _Upcoming projects_ jijiji :P

Nos leemos.


	3. Titanes Sur, parte 2

¡He regresado! ¿Cómo están todos? Lamento la espera, pero la Universidad me absorbe :(

Como saben, ya he contestado los reviews por PM.

 **MP13music** : no me permite contestarte por PM, así que aquí dejo la respuesta al review^^  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, he aquí la continuación, ¡espero que también sea de tu agrado! Tengo también planeadas otras historias, pero todavía me falta trabajarlas muuuucho para poder subirlas, aunque estoy en eso (pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ¡la Universidad me absorve! T0T).

Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

¿Advertencia? Bueno, no sé si es una advertencia, pero los HIVE Five están especialmente... agresivos en este capítulo. Están muy enojados con Jinx y su 'traición'. Esta es una de sus múltiples venganzas.

 **Disclaimer** : Los Teen Titans no son de mi pertenencia (tristemente)...

* * *

Heroína de la mala suerte.  
 **Titanes Sur. Parte 2.**

* * *

—¡TRAIDORA!

Jinx se limpió la sangre procedente de su labio y por apenas un pelo, esquivó el ataque de Mamut, solo para, al aterrizar, ser golpeada por el rayo de la pistola de Gizmo.

Apoyó la frente contra el suelo y aspiró.

 _Se han vuelto mucho más fuertes_.

Kyd se materializó debajo de ella, la envolvió con su capa y reaparecieron en el techo, donde él la dejó caer. Jinx se achicó y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto que nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con que Billy la había atrapado y antes de siquiera poder terminar de entender, este la bajó y otro Billy le pateó en pleno tórax.

Le estaban dando una paliza.

Maldijo el momento en el que tuvo la feliz idea de encargarse ella sola de su antiguo equipo. De haber aceptado la asistencia de Cyborg, probablemente tendría alguna oportunidad de vivir para contarla.

Consideró pedir refuerzos y le dedicó un vistazo a su comunicador, abandonado al otro lado de la habitación. Si tan solo consiguiera llegar a él...

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, Mamut lo pisó, volviéndolo polvo.

 _Maldita mi suerte_.

Estaba por su cuenta.

En su hombro, el inhibidor de poderes soltó una descarga cuando, desde su comprometida posición en el suelo, intentó lanzar uno de sus ataques mágicos. Volvió a maldecir, ahora por haberse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. En cuanto llegó a la escena del crimen, Kyd apareció detrás de ella y se lo colocó. Silencioso como era, le fue imposible darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y les dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

Y pensar, tan solo _pensar_ , que semanas después de dejarlos la culpa la comía viva.

Tonterías.

—No puedo creer que llegué a considerarlos mis amigos —escupió con desdén.

—No puedo creer que llegamos a pensar que te importábamos —le respondió Seemore, sonriendo sardónicamente. La afirmación se sintió como una punzada en su pecho. ¡Claro que le importaban! Y más de lo que deberían, los malditos.

Se apoyó contra el escritorio del banco para mantener el equilibrio y su mano rozó un pequeño florero. Lo agarró...

—¡Cállate! —...y se lo aventó.

El pobre objeto pereció el aire, ante uno de los rayos provenientes del casco del chico, sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo. Posteriormente, le apuntó con un arma que Jinx reconoció al instante.

Gizmo había estado trabajando en ella antes del incidente con Madame Rouge y la Hermandad del Mal: un arma desmaterializadora. No comprendía muy bien el principio, pero entendía el para qué. Esa pistola modificaría a quien recibiera su golpe, volviéndolo de materia, a energía, de forma tal que no serías capaz de regresar a su estado original.

Jinx se agazapó, preparada para saltar fuera del alcance del rayo, pero Mamut, siendo más rápido (y brusco que ella), la agarró.

—Mamut diría que lo siente —comenzó—, pero no lo hace.

Acto seguido, le fracturó el peroné derecho.

Con un grito atorado en la garganta (pues no iba a darles el gusto de verla sufrir) y derrotada, cayó al suelo y les dedicó una última mirada.

—Mejor _suerte_ a la próxima, Jinx —la burla con la que Seemore dijo _esa_ palabra, fue palpable.

Suspiró y aflojó el cuerpo, resignada.

Entonces, el arma explotó.

—¡¿Qué dem...?!

—¡Titanes —la voz de Robin fue como música para sus oídos—, ataquen!

Jinx intentó observar qué estaba pasando, pero todo le daba vueltas.

Se sintió levantada y reconoció el rostro de Raven.

—Voy a llevarla a la unidad médica de la Torre —informó al aire.

Acto seguido, desaparecieron y ella perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del techo blanco de un hospital; lo segundo, de la férula en su pierna y lo último, de la intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo. Intentó sentarse, pero una grande y pesada mano la detuvo, apoyándose en su hombro. Alzó el rostro y vio que los cinco Titanes originales habían entrado en la habitación. Cyborg la sostenía, mientras los demás se colocaban alrededor de su camilla.

—Pensé que me llevarían a la torre —comentó. Su voz sonaba demasiado débil para su gusto, así que carraspeó.

—Estabas demasiado malherida para ser tratada allí —explicó Cyborg—, así que te estabilizamos y luego te trajimos a la Unidad Especial de Cuidado de Metahumanos, en el Hospital de Jump City.

Asintió.

—¿Los H.I.V.E Five?

—Encarcelados —contestó él, simplemente.

Cuando Cyborg le soltó el hombro, Jinx intentó reincorporarse nuevamente, pero esta vez, la firme voz de su líder la detuvo.

—Quieta. Necesitas descansar.

Se dejó caer en la camilla y asintió.

Los Titanes comenzaron a salir uno a uno, hasta que se quedó a solas con Raven.

—Sé que no quieres formar parte de un equipo. —Jinx suspiró.

—Sí, sí, eres una empática y lo sentiste. Una paliza monumental no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—No espero que lo haga —Jinx le dedicó una mirada sospechosa y alzó una ceja—. Eres libre de decidir si quieres formar parte de un equipo o continuar tú sola, pero creo que deberías tener en cuenta las consideraciones.

—Lo hago.

—No, no lo haces. Tus razones son estúpidas —comenzó Raven. La otra chica le dedicó una fúrica mirada y sintió como la electricidad rosada comenzaba a acumularse en las yemas de sus dedos. _Odiaba_ ser tratada _así_ —. Crees que estás protegiendo a los demás al mantenerte alejada, pero solo estás comprometiéndolos más y comprometiéndote a ti misma. ¿O acaso piensas que vas a ponernos en más peligro del que ya estamos? ¿O que librar una batalla sabiendo que la salud de uno de los nuestros está en grave riesgo, como acaba de suceder, es algo fácil?

—No estaban obligados a ir por mí —escupió. ¿Ahora era _su_ culpa? Sintió como sus ojos se iluminaban, pero Raven no pareció intimidarse ni un poco.

—Esa es la cuestión. No estábamos obligados, pero lo hicimos de todas maneras, así como tú no estabas obligada a presentarte en la pelea contra la Hermandad, o cambiar de bandos y aún así lo hiciste —le dirigió una seria mirada, una que podría haber congelado el Ecuador—. No es devolver favores, así que no lo tomes por ahí; fue tu decisión, así como ir a ayudarte fue la nuestra. No puedes decidir por nosotros, así como nosotros no podremos decidir por ti —continuó—. Si no quieres estar en un equipo, no vamos a obligarte; pero si nosotros queremos protegerte, porque nos protegemos entre todos, porque somos un equipo, entonces no eres nadie para negárnoslo.

La cosa con Jinx es que lo entendía perfectamente y Raven sabía que Jinx lo entendía.

—En realidad, no quieres protegernos. En realidad, estás asustada de que salgamos lastimados por los psicópatas de tus ex-compañeros y te odiemos por ello —iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la hechicera oscura le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—. Eventualmente vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos, son nuestros enemigos y ese nuestros te incluye a ti, porque tú eres nuestra aliada y asumo que la vida civil es demasiado aburrida para ti, por lo que es ser una heroína o una villana —Jinx se mordió el labio, ahora mucho más incómoda que molesta.

—Soy mala suerte, Raven. Quienes estén cerca de mí, estarán en riesgo también.

—Yo soy mitad demonio, y nosotros cinco seguimos aquí.

—Sí, bueno, ustedes son amigos, _hermanos_ , más que simplemente aliados. Yo ni siquiera le caigo bien a la mayoría de los Titanes.

—Ciertamente haces más que solo agradarle a Kid Flash quien, casualmente, está en tu equipo designado —Jinx se sonrojó y alejó la vista de Raven, dirigiéndola a la ventana—. Y los dos son tan obstinados que este estira y afloja donde él quiere ayudarte y tú quieres escapar, solo puede terminar con uno de ustedes, si no es que con ambos, siendo comida de gusanos.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, Raven?! ¡¿Qué rayos sugieres que haga?! —La ventana explotó ante la ira incontrolable de Jinx.

—Elige bien —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer envuelta en su energía oscura.

Jinx quedó en el cuarto, solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

¡Helo aquí!

El siguiente será el decisivo: Titanes Sur. Pt.3 jojojojo ¿qué creen que pasará?

Como ya comenté en el capítulo pasado, Jinx y Rae se llevan relativamente bien, ¡y la verdad es que me encantan los panoramas donde ellas pueden ser amigas! Creo que serían, de hecho, de las mejores.

Espero que este capi les guste.

Muchos besos,  
Áurea.


End file.
